This multifaceted S/T research training program in year 37 at The University of Arizona (UA) introduces, trains and nurtures diverse inquiring medical students in health-related biomedical research; and further, stimulates subsequent intensive and extensive research experiences. Building on the high level of student/faculty participation and esprit-de- corps already generated and the outstanding record of trainee productivity (presentations, publications, awards, and advanced research), 26 (3 month)-39 (2 month) medical students annually will engage in F/T summer/vacation laboratory/clinical investigations with an NHLBI emphasis, fully integrated into an innovative Curriculum on Medical Ignorance. CMI features an intensive Summer Institute (SIMI) and wide variety of year-round enrichment activities open to all students (seminars/ workshops, clinical correlations, Failure/Pondering Rounds, journal clubs, skill practice, Visiting Professors, career advising, and advanced extracurricular research through a popular student-initiated Research Distinction Track). An expanding interactive online Translating Translation presence with an evolving Precision Medicine theme, featured on our unique multimedia Virtual Clinical Research Center/Questionarium web-based mobile accessible platform/grid, focuses on examples, scenarios, and steps in the translation process. CMI aims to foster attitudes and skills to recognize and deal with the vast shifting world of medical ignorance [what we know we don't know (current research), don't know we don't know (future discovery), and think we know but don't (error)] from molecular to clinical and community medicine. Questioning, critical/creative thinking, communication, team-building, role-modeling, and leadership skills are specifically cultivated to forge a mentoring chain reaction at the local, national, and international level and throughout a diverse NIH-funded multilevel research pipeline continuum. Overseen by an experienced multidisciplinary administrative team and paralleling UA's expanding research strengths, students choose from a spectrum of in vivo, in vitro, in situ, in silico, and modeling approaches to the cardiovascular (CV) system and disorders (cardiac contractility, development, hypertrophy, microcirculation, endothelial biology, electrophysiology, oxygenation, heart failure, resuscitation, CV genomics/proteomics, CV prosthetics, arterial/venous disease, lymphology); pulmonology (asthma, cystic fibrosis, pulmonary hypertension, sleep apnea, organogenesis); and cell-based science/therapy; with cross-cutting themes in bioengineering/multimodal imaging; drug/device discovery R&D; and other topics of specific interest to student researchers and spanning translational steps from bench to bedside to clinical practice and population health. Based on a 37-year track record reflected in followup surveys, we anticipate cultivating an enlarging number of scientific physicians who understand and contribute to the research enterprise and a growing cadre of physician-scientist leaders to replenish the dwindling supply of translational researchers. Detailed S/T and L/T formative/summative program/participant evaluation with database registry, individual development plans, and career portfolios will document efficacy.